The Scarlet Saga Part 4: Scarlet Warrior: Vampire Hunter
by jakevoronkov1
Summary: When Dracula finally begins his attack on the multiverse, Scarlett has to send in her team of professional monster hunters to counter him. The problem she fears is that with these countless monsters attacking her can she keep Sofia safe for the entire mission?


**Hey there guys, Jake here. Now before I publish this chapter, I just want to say that I'm going to have to by all the heavenly blessings thank my good friend Ghost Archer for permission to use his OC. His stories The 7 Weapons and The 7 Medallions wouldn't be as good as they are without me and Smokescreen2814's help with permission to use our OCs so, it's only fair that I use his to enhance my stories.**

* * *

><p><em>Walt Disney Pictures Presents<em>

_In Association with Jake Voronkov Entertainment_

_Scarlet Warrior: Vampire Hunter_

_Jennifer Lawrence  
><em>_Ariel Winter  
>Benjamin Walker<br>and Leonardo DiCaprio as Julius Belmont_

Scarlett was standing on a podium in front of the Scarlett Army with all of their allied teams on the monitors behind them. The B10 Alien Force, the DNA Force and the Justice Rangers.

Scarlett sighed a breath of defeat as she made her announcement.

"Okay guys. One of our best soldiers is confined to a wheelchair and is in a mentally and physically weakened state." Scarlett said.

"Is Korra going to be okay?" Shulk asked.

"Yes, but she is going to be out of our line of duty for at least 2 weeks." Scarlett said.

Everyone in the room gasped at that announcement.

"She's the Avatar!" Kratos shouted

"She's one of the best soldiers we have here!" yelled Eddie.

"We're doomed." Bayonetta sighed. "With Korra out of the line of duty for awhile, it has come to my attention that we need a new member, not only as a replacement for her because we can't, but as a powerful addition to this team."

"Who is it?" Scorpion asked.

"Please put your hands together for our latest member: Asura!"

Then, out stepped a man with spiked white hair, silver gauntlets, red tattoo markings connected throughout his chest to his eyes making the eyes look like he had a mask on (much like Amaterasu's tattoos), purple pants with flaming red and white patterns on them, and no shirt.

The others were stunned at who they saw before them.

"How did you convince him, Bay!?" Bloom shouted.

"I have my resources." she then winked to Jeanne, who then did the same in return.

* * *

><p>That night, Scarlett was in her nightgown ready to go to sleep, placing her crown on the bedside, when someone else entered her doorway. A face that she was hoping to get rid of for 9 years now.<p>

"You!" Scarlett shouted, grabbing his neck and holding him against the wall.

"Scarlett, please give me a chance to explain!" Cedric pleaded as Scarlett held the flat of a dagger to his neck.

"Why! You never gave Dad a chance to ask why you were there!" Scarlett shouted, clearly furious.

"It wasn't my idea! It was all Nettle! I did want to become a great sorcerer and she drove a bargain to take his powers so that she could become the most powerful fairy in the world and I the greatest sorcerer!" Cedric said.

"Is that any excuse to rip my heart out? Someone who you knew was your cousin but loved you for you! I believed in you Cedric, you were the only one besides Kitana who showed me kindness, even if it was false! Give me one good reason why I should believe you!" she shouted as Sofia came in, shocked.

"...Because I came here. Why would I come to your castle, where I'm forbidden knowing fully of the risks just so I could tell you? Have I ever wanted this. Your faithful student came to me, and helped me see the way. I just want to go to prison where I belong." Cedric cried.

"Mr. Cedric... You didn't plan this?"

"No, I would never kill my father's brother on my own terms. It was all Nettle. She said he wouldn't get hurt, she hurt Scarlett. She hurt my cousin badly."

"Manipulator of manipulators." Sofia said.

Scarlett then sighed and scanned Cedric's mind... and found nothing of him lying. She then dropped the dagger on the floor and gasped for breaths and reeled in shock as two guards and Constaple Simon came in the room to arrest Cedric.

"It's your call my queen." Simon said.

"...In light of his cooperation, I hereby sentence him to 15 years in prison. Now get him out of here before I change my mind."

The guards did as instructed and Sofia was left fanning her best friend for the next 10 minutes as she lay down on her bed panting in shock and disappointment.

* * *

><p>A few days later, in the realm of Castlevania, a carriage drawn by Oleander was rolling through the woods that led to Dracula's castle known as Castlevania. Scarlett, Sofia in her warrior's outfit, and Julius Belmont, the latest of the Belmont bloodline, were inside with Scarlett resting her chin on her hand.<p>

"You okay, Scarlett?" Julius asked as he handled the sacred whip, the Vampire Killer, on his belt.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that I've been kind of down lately ever since the Drake incident." Scarlett said as her eyes started to shine with emotion and well up with tears. "I tried to kill him because I thought he was too big of a powerhouse that I couldn't risk losing both Jen and him to Millennium." Her voice started to crack from this as she held her glove-covered hands to her eyes and just let go and started to sob.

Julius sighed and hugged her like a brother would to his sister.

"Scarlett. You made a mistake, we all do every once in a while."

"I know. Just ask Amber when she accidentally set Princess Ivy free."

"But this is different, guys. I almost destroyed one of the only assets we have against Millennium should he capture Jen." Scarlett cried out. "I'm a joke of a warrior. I don't deserve my status as a queen, I don't deserve to have my own army, especially someone as precious an angel as Sofia, and I especially don't deserve to be a guardian of the multiverse."

"It's not your fault about what happened to your father, you didn't know."

"But I deliberately let Cedric in so he could do the same with Nettle. Because he revealed that we're cousins, I found out about his son William and Yen Sid suggested I left him in another world, so I chose the world of Girl Meets World." Scarlett said. "I was forced to relocate my own nephew because of my mistake."

"Again, you didn't know better." Julius repeated.

"Scarlett, you are amazing. You're one of the most special people in the multiverse." Oleander told her from outside.

"Just because I have these... powers doesn't make me special." Scarlett said as she leaned on her hand and sighed. "I'm only trying to help my friends and my family. I want the multiverse safe. But now, one of my best soldiers is confined to a wheelchair and is mentally and physically deprived. I'll never be a great leader like Tahu is. I'm just... a failure."

"Look at all you have accomplished, Scarlett." Julius said, putting a hand on her shoulder as she wiped her eyes dry. "Without you or the Scarlet Army's help, the Dimension G10 would have been taken over by symbiote completely, Khaos 11,000 would have destroyed Dimension B10, and who knows what would've happened if you didn't help destroy Unavaatu?"

Scarlett couldn't help but smile as she suddenly cheered up and hugged Julius in a warm embrace of friendship.

"You're right. I did all I could to help her and that's all that matters."

"It's not entirely your fault that you could've killed him and doomed the entire multiverse. You only had the best of intentions. You couldn't have known what would've happened if you succeeded."

The young warrior queen bowed her head and then nodded as she looked up with warming eyes. "It's not going to take away the curse he gave himself or his trust in me. But still as a warrior, I always feel a strong desire to make myself better."

Then, a bright white light flashed down and Scarlett and Julius shielded their eyes for a few seconds and when the light died down, Scarlett just smiled as she saw who had joined them.

It was a boy who was around 15 years of age. He had short black hair and jade green eyes. He wore a black unzipped hoodie over a red shirt with the Mortal Kombat dragon logo on it that had a caption underneath that read "Fatality!", blue jeans, army green fingerless gloves, and red and black Nike running shoes. In his right hand he held a Sleeping Lion Keyblade as he walked up to Scarlett and shook her hand.

"Mason Gray. Are you ready for your first mission as an official member of the Scarlet Army?" the now calm-minded warrior queen asked with a smile.

"You know it." Mason said, a look of confidence plasterd onto his face.

"Good to see you, Mason." Sofia said as she held her amulet and sighed.

_"You ready for this, Sof?" _Avalor asked.

"Born ready."

"Alright." Scarlett then reached into her pack and took out her usual map and diagram and laid it out onto the rocky terrain where it wouldn't get dirty. On it were doll figurines of the main enemy, creatures, and the Scarlett Army members competing in the battle.

"Okay boys. Our mission is to fight our way to Castlevania. Our main enemy here is the King of Vampires and the Lord of Darkness: Vlad Tepes Dracula." Scarlett announced as she pointed to her, Julius and Mason's figurines.

"The 4 of us will fight our way through the dark creatures protecting the castle. It may be tough, but I'm sure that we'll manage just fine."

"Who are those two?" Mason asked as he pointed at the two diagrams with the dragon-tiger symbol of the Scarlett Army as the support piece. (The symbol is, of course, also tattooed on Scarlett's right upper arm to signify her as the leader.) One of them was a young 35-year-old man with dark black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black hunting suit with a white undershirt and black boots and gloves. He also wielded a sharp axe over his shoulder and a few daggers on his pant loops.

The other was a man with pale white skin, white hair, and grey eyes. He wore a black and yellow suit and cape with yellow straps and black boots. His cape had a white interior and he wielded a long thin sword at his beltloop.

"That, my young friend, is Abraham 'Abe' Lincoln and Alucard." Scarlett explained, pointing at Abe. "Abe's mother was killed when he was a child by vampires. He has since sworn a vengeance upon vampires and became a hunter of them."

"And Alucard?"

"He is the son of Dracula and a mortal woman. She was hung for being married to someone as cruel as Dracula is."

"Is he a vampire?"

"Not exactly. The correct terminology is 'dhampir.' The result of the relationship between a vampire and a regular human. He shares all of the abilities of a vampire and yet none of the weaknesses."

"Examples?"

"He can go around in the day as well as the night, he doesn't have to feed on blood regularly, and he is resistant to garlic."

"However?"

"He is still affected by holy water, stakes, and stuff like that."

"Oh." Mason nodded in response and understanding. "How do you know so much about monsters?"

"I have the journal in my library written by the greatest monster hunter ever to walk the multiverse: Van Helsing."

Sofia nodded and took out her Dream Rod and spear as they headed out. "Let's get hunting."

They got back into the carriage and headed off with Castlevania looming in the distance overhead as Sofia and Mason got the chills as Oleander trudged forward.


End file.
